


LoZ Short Stories

by RusticRambles



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hyrule warriors - Freeform, Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusticRambles/pseuds/RusticRambles
Summary: These are a bunch of short stories about the Legend of Zelda series!! More tags will be added as more stories are added. I am by no means consistent when it comes to uploading so please be aware of that.





	LoZ Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is set during Breath of the Wild.
> 
> This was beta read by a friend of mine! I don't know your Ao3, but thank you very much!!

He had heard stories of this place. Of course he had. People spoke of such obscurities, of things they didn’t quite understand. That this place was ancient. Haunted. That it did not take kindly to outsiders. That it misled, trapped, and in some cases, drove people mad.

Some said it was an evil place.

Others spoke of sacred significance.

Link stared into the Lost Woods before him, the depths fading into nothing and obscuring his vision.  _ A sacred place, _ Impa had said. _ An ancient place of ages long forgotten.  _

Lighting his torch, Link took a deep, shaky breath. This shouldn't fill him with nerves. This shouldn't fill him with dread. He's done this before, right? He's been in here plenty of times, right?  _ Then why am I afraid? _

The moment he took a step in, the air around him instantly felt cold, unsettling. The mist didn't allow him to see far. He was grateful for what little extra light his torch gave him. 

He looked around. A few ruins here, a few torches there. Maybe if he followed the light. Maybe he wouldn't get lost. 

Following the torches, he found that the woods were deathly silent. Even with such keen hearing as his own, only a few scattered sounds of distant wildlife reached his ears. Something was off. Something didn't sit right.  
  


He stopped. He was sure he followed each torch carefully. He was sure he didn't stray from the torches. And yet, when he looked around, the familiar warm glow of the fires were lost to him. At a loss as to what to do, he stood there, lost in the foggy woods, looking around every and which way. The Lost Woods felt unsettling. It put him on edge.

It was then that distant, horrified screams pierced Link's ears, causing him to turn around with a startled jump. He shouldn't be able to see the field. He shouldn’t be able to hear the outside.

And yet, in the distance, he saw villages aflame. Instead of the murderous machinations, he saw soldiers. Instead of bloodthirsty monsters, he saw fleeing villagers.

Instead of the Calamity, he saw his countrymen.

Instead of the barren Hyrule Field, he saw a woman fleeing toward him.

A woman of blue eyes and blonde hair. A woman who carried a babe in her arms. A woman who was bleeding. Heavily.

As if by instinct, worry seeped into Link's bones.Taking a step forward as she grew closer, Link brought up his hand to sign - as his other was holding his torch - yet she didn't slow her desperate pace. Didn't give him so much as a glance.

He followed her.

He wished he could call out to her. To gain her attention. If he didn't get her to stop, she would surely bleed out. He tried to catch up, but every step he took she seemed to take two more. All he could do is run after her. Watch her stumble. Hear her laboured gasps for air. Hear the baby wailing.

It was difficult to keep up. She took abrupt twists and turns, and if Link did not see the way she constantly looked around, the way she constantly hesitated before each turn, he would have believed that this woman knew where she was going.

He should call out. Who else is going to hear him in this place? Fear was holding him back, he knew. Words died in his throat before he could even think of them. He felt sick. 

It seemed to be one of the few things he carried from his past life, before the Calamity. The fear of crushing those expectations others held over him with so much as a simple sentence. The fear of disappointing everyone. The fear of his failure. The fear that everyone was  _ right and that they should have never believed in him.  _

The woman collapsed.

Link forced himself to sprint faster, to get closer. Yet he quickly forced himself to a halt as a small child appeared from the depths of the woods, all green clothes and matching hair. No child dwelled in these woods. The only children he ever came across that called this place their home were the Koroks- 

His eyes widened as he recalled Impa’s words.  _ An ancient place of ages long forgotten. _ Her words had been literal. History was literally playing right before him.  _ But why is this so important? _

“P-please,” the woman spoke up, and Link could see it. Link could see that she was close to death.

“It’s okay, Miss. The Great Deku Tree told me there was someone in the woods who needed help. He sent me to find you. I’m Saria.” Despite her appearance being that of a child, she sounded incredibly mature. 

Slowly, Link began to walk closer. Something was eating at him. Something told him he should know what this is.

He followed. How the woman was able to stand baffled him. She refused to let go of the babe in her arms. She only held him tighter as Saria’s fairy companion came for a closer look. Link knew that look. It was a look of distrust. A look of fear.

As they began moving again, Link continued to keep his distance. It pained him to watch the woman stumble. Stagger. Almost trip. But he knew now this had already happened. This was in the past. And no matter how much he wished to, he couldn’t change the past.

_ Couldn’t fix his mistakes. _

He watched Saria try to help the dying woman on a few occasions. He watched the woman stumble back. Heard the gasp of fear. Heard the defeated sigh from the green clad girl. She didn’t try to approach the woman again. 

_Why was this so important?_

It still took some time before they entered a clearing. A break from the forbidden woods. It was there where the Great Deku Tree stood. But something wasn't right. This wasn't his Great Deku Tree. Link's suspicions were confirmed when the guardian deity spoke.

”Thank you, Saria. Thou may now leave us.” Just a vision. Saria gave a small nod, she and her fairy disappeared into the thicket.

“P-please,” once again, Link witnessed the woman collapse to the ground, “please, take care of my child.”

Wailing. Wailing was all he heard. The babe refused to be silent. Squirming. Squirming was all the baby managed to do in his mother's arms. And when the Great Deku Tree spoke, no sound came out. In fact, panic rose in Link's chest as he realised his vision was becoming blurry.  _ Or was it the woods? _

He felt sick.

His vision cleared. His nausea still felt like a stone in his stomach. The air felt lighter, however, and as he looked around, he saw Koroks watching him curiously. And, standing proudly before him was the Master Sword.

_ The woods had led him to where he wished to go. _

He didn’t approach the sword any further. The stone in his stomach wouldn’t go away. He felt sick. He felt the gazes of the little sprites and that deep-rooted  _ fear  _ resurfaced.

_ What’s wrong with me? _

**Author's Note:**

> "One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured... Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!" - Deku Tree Sprout, OoT.
> 
> This story was something I've had in mind for a while. It was inspired by the quote above and some fanart I saw a while back that I can no longer find. A little short by my standards, but I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless!!


End file.
